Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens module array and particularly relates to a lens module array with four lens modules, an image sensing device, and a fusing method for a digital zoomed image.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, various smart electronic devices, such as tablet computers and smart phones, have become indispensable tools for the modern people. In particular, high-end smart electronic devices are equipped with camera lenses that can generate high-quality images which are comparable to those generated by the general digital cameras or may even replace them. The camera lenses of some high-end smart electronic devices can challenge Digital SLRs in pixel number and image quality, and some even have dual lenses for capturing three-dimensional images.
For the electronic device with dual lenses, it is a common application to use the wide-angle lens (one of the dual lenses) to capture a wide-angle image and use the telephoto lens (the other lens) to capture a narrow-angle image, and then select the wide-angle image or the narrow-angle image as the target image according to the magnification for digitally magnifying one single target image to simulate the optical zoom function. However, details of the image may not be retained due to the digital magnification. The image would be blurred as the magnification increases. In the process of zooming the image, if the target image needs to be switched to the wide-angle image or the narrow-angle image, the display of the image may not be smooth or jump.